Face à la mort
by Malaya Cain
Summary: OS qui se situe dans la saison 6, quelques part entre le dixième et le treizième épisode. Un groupe de démons attaque le manoir, laissant Piper mortellement blessée. Chris, qui a déjà vue sa mère mourir une fois, laissera resurgir ses sentiments les plus enfouis.


**_Voilà mon premier OS sur Charmed. Pardonnez moi pour les longueurs et les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de si longs OS et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de corriger mon texte. _**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierai tout de même :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Face à la mort<strong>_

Le jeune garçon était exténué. Il avait passé la journée à chasser des démons. Mais il le devait. La santé mentale de son frère en dépendait. Et abandonner signifierait remettre le monde entre les mains de se psychopathe que deviendrait Wyatt s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui s'en était pris à lui. Chris regarda son petit lit peu confortable, soupirant pour l'énième fois. D'accord, dans le futur, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus vivre dans le luxe, fuyant sans cesse les démons qui étaient à ses trousses et devant souvent dormir à même le sol, mais en venant à cette époque, il avait espéré un peu plus de confort. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit qui grinça sous son poids, fermant les paupières dans l'espoir de s'endormir le plus vite possible. Mais à peine était-il tombé qu'une clochette tinta dans sa tête. Les sœurs l'appelaient, ou plus précisément Piper. Il pouvait percevoir sa colère à des kilomètres à la ronde. Une seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état, mais la veille lui revint en mémoire. Des démons avaient attaqué le manoir, poursuivant Chris, qui s'était éclipsé dans son ancienne (ou plutôt futur, il avait toujours du mal à savoir quel temps utiliser) demeure. Piper s'en était facilement débarrassé grâce à son pouvoir d'explosion et l'être de lumière s'était enfui, s'attaquant à l'ennemi suivant. Le jeune homme se leva péniblement. Il voulait bien la mettre en sourdine, mais il se sentait toujours mal de le faire avec sa mère. Dans une lumière bleue, il s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Piper, qui parcourait le livre des Ombres dans le grenier du manoir. À peine eu-t-il apparut devant elle qu'elle claqua le livre, prêt à donner son sermon. Chris fut le premier à parler, interrompant sa future maman.

-Je sais, je sais. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Mais pour ma défense, Paige savait que j'étais partie chasser les démons et elle était même d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il pouvait représenter une menace…

-Et bien alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas été chez Richard ? demanda la jeune femme, excédée. Évidemment qu'ils sont une menace pour mon fils si tu les amènes ici. Tu leur donnes toi-même accès à Wyatt, t'en rends-tu au moins conte ? Le jeune homme soupira. Depuis que Bianca était venue le chercher jusqu'ici et qu'il avait annoncé être moitié sorcier, Piper avait du mal à lui accorder sa confiance. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir gardé pour lui un détail si important.

-De toute façon, continua la jeune femme, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça. Phoebe veut que tu ailles la chercher. Elle a la journée de libre et aimerait nous rendre visite.

-Et pourquoi elle ne m'a pas directement appelé moi ?

-Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu t'imagines le pire. Tu paniques tellement avec les démons qu'on ne peut même plus souffler un peu. Il secoua la tête, légèrement exaspéré par l'attitude de Piper. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'urgence, elle qui prenait son petit bébé pour un être voué à faire le bien. Elle refusait encore de croire ce qui était pourtant la vérité, ce qui avait tendance à énerver Chris par-dessus tout. Il s'éclipsa, laissant seule Piper quelques minutes, avant de réapparaitre avec sa protégée.

-Piper ! s'écria Phoebe, heureuse de revoir sa sœur après une longue absence. Elle n'était plus habituée depuis longtemps à être séparée de sa famille. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! sourit Piper, prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités, descendant les marches en direction du deuxième étage.

-Comment va mon petit bout de chou ? demanda la tante avec sa petite voix habituelle, ce qui fit rire Piper.

-Très bien, mais il est parti faire sa sieste. Il est tard ici, n'oublie pas, répondit la mère.

-Je sais, mais je m'ennuie de vous. Est-ce que je peux au moins lui dire bonjour ? supplia-t-elle. Chris les regarda, exaspéré et un tantinet jaloux. Il n'avait jamais autant d'attention que Wyatt et même s'il savait que sa famille ne connaissait encore rien de son existence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce pincement au cœur chaque fois que le nom de son frère était mentionné.

-Bon et bien moi, je vais rentrer, s'exclama Chris, mais Phoebe le retint.

-Oh, arrête. Je viens juste d'arriver. Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort et rester un peu ? demanda Phoebe. Chris soupira, mais il savait très bien qu'elle avait déjà gagné. Il avait besoin de se sentir désiré, même s'il tentait désespérément de le cacher.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

-Bien. Maintenant j'aimerais voir mon neveu, si vous me le permettez. À peine eu-t-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle entra dans la chambre où le petit se trouvait, seul dans son lit. Depuis sa dernière visite, elle avait appris que son ancienne chambre appartenait désormais à son neveu, alors elle ne fut pas surprise de l'y voir. Endormi, il serrait la couverture dans l'un de ses petits poings. Phoebe laissa échapper un petit son aigu tant elle le trouvait adorable, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Piper.

-Fait moins de bruit, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai eu assez de difficulté à l'endormir.

-Désolé, répondit la plus jeune. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et le regarda quelques instants, avant que la maman ne décide qu'elle allait leur préparer à manger. Les trois adultes sortirent de la chambre et descendirent au premier étage. Piper se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas en dehors des marches qu'un groupe de démons apparurent devant elle. Par reflexe, elle en fit exploser un, mais les autres commençaient déjà leur attaque et elle dû se jeter sur le sol pour éviter une boule de feu. Par chance, Chris agrippa Phoebe et s'éclipsa juste avant que l'attaque ne les touches eux. Ils réapparurent non-loin et la jeune femme se jeta sur l'un des démons, l'attaquant au corps à corps, alors que Chris envoya valser l'un des êtres maléfiques le plus prêt de lui. Piper, se relevant du sol, essaya dans faire exploser un autre, mais il évita l'attaque, causant l'explosion du meuble devant lequel il se tenait. L'être de lumière, qui tentait maintenant de se débarrasser d'un autre démon, se retrouva propulser contre le mur derrière, ce qui le sonna un peu.

-PAIGE ! s'écrièrent les deux sœurs en même. Déjà, ils pouvaient voir la typique lumière bleue apparaitre, laissant une jeune femme en robe de chambre apparaitre.

-J'espère que c'est important, car... commença la jeune femme, avant de s'éclipser de nouveau afin d'esquiver une boule de feu. À peine réapparut-elle qu'elle éclipsa la lampe et l'envoyant à la tête d'un démon. Ce qui se passa par la suite laissa tout le monde en état de choc. Chris n'eut à peine le temps de voir la lumière se refléter sur l'athamé que le démon se téléporta devant Piper et la poignarda à deux reprises.

-NON ! s'écria le jeune homme. La colère l'emportant, il se releva d'un coup et utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie sur le démon le plus prêt afin de lui broyer le cœur, transformant l'être en un tas de poussière. Paige et Phoebe tentèrent à leur tour de se battre, mais les démons les propulsèrent contre le mur, faisant perdre connaissance à la première et laissant la seconde trop sonné pour se relever tout de suite. Elle avait sûrement une côte de casser, car elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger.

Chris se laissa emporter. Les démons tombèrent un à un autour de lui, son pouvoir de télékinésie devenue soudainement mortel. Une fois tous vaincu, il accourut vers sa mère, les larmes baignant déjà son visage.

-Non, non. S'il te plait, regarde-moi. Non, s'il te plait, murmurait-il, en larme, tenant fermement Piper dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler et l'air lui manquait. Elle suffoquait dans ses bras, alors qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied. Phoebe tenta de bouger, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement. Elle était paralysée. Elle tentait de parler, de crier même, mais les émotions de Chris étaient tellement intenses qu'elle n'arrivait plus à rien faire. Il y avait tant de rage, de peine et surtout… d'amour. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait put ne pas le remarquer avant. Il y avait tant d'amour, dans de sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir sans pour autant y parvenir complètement. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. La regarder mourir une nouvelle était simplement impossible à supporter et la barrière qu'il avait construite autour de lui au fil des années venaient simplement de se briser en mille morceaux. Il tenta de la guérir, mais rien n'y fit.

Peu à peu, tous les objets autour d'eux éclatèrent. Il perdait le contrôle de son pouvoir, détruisant tout autour de lui et projetant tout dans les airs. Phoebe n'avait jamais rien vue de telle.

-LÉO, cria désespérément Chris. LÉO. Il serra la femme encore plus dans ses bras.

-Non, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter. Je ne peux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois. S'il te plait, continua-t-il à pleurer. Les yeux de Piper commençait peu à peu à se fermer et elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, filant tout droit vers la mort. D'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, le corps du jeune homme s'illumina, ses paumes de mains se réchauffant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Il reprit quelques peu ses esprits, tremblant encore alors qu'il retrouvait enfin son pouvoir de guérison. Il posa les mains au-dessus de l'abdomen de sa mère, refermant peu à peu la blessure qui menaçait de lui enlever sa mère une nouvelle fois. Elle bougea dans ses bras, reprenant peu à peu connaissance. Chris laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement, sans pour autant s'être totalement calmer. Les objets avaient cessé de voler autour d'eux, mais la peur et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant sa mère se faire poignarder ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté. Piper ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle put voir fut le visage de Chris baigné de larmes. Il la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle s'en sentit étouffer, mais, instinctivement, elle l'entoura à son tour, son instinct maternel prenant le dessus.

-Chut, Chris. Calme-toi. Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as guéri. Elle fut interrompue par l'apparition de son mari, répondant enfin à l'appel de Chris.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, avant de se jeter sur Phoebe et Paige pour les guérir. Phoebe, encore secoué par toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé par l'entremise de Chris, n'arriva pas à se relever du sol. La plus jeune des sœurs Halliwell se retourna vers Piper, soulager de la voir guérit. Mais le regard qu'elle aperçut sur le visage de Chris n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se desserra des bras de sa mère et se leva, ne laissant le temps à personne de comprendre la situation. Il s'était jeté sur le Fondateur, le bombardant de coup de poings au visage. Léo tenta de se défaire de la poigne du jeune homme, mais la colère de son fils était si intense que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de continuer.

-TU NE RÉPONDS JAMAIS À MES APPELS, commença-t-il à crier. TU FAIS TOUJOURS TOUT POUR M'IGNORER. ELLE AURAIT PUT MOURIR À CAUSE DE TOI. Il continua à le bombarder de coups, malgré le sang qui coulait désormais du visage du Fondateur. TU L'AS TUÉ. SI TU ÉTAIS VENU… SI TU AVAIS DÉGNÉ LAISSER TON POST TRENTE PETITE SECONDE, RIEN DE TOUT ÇA NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVÉ.

-Chris… commença Piper. CHRIS. ARRÊTE. C'EST BON, CALME-TOI. Elle le sépara de Léo, tenant le bras du jeune homme qui ressemblait maintenant à un petit garçon complètement perdu. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi il pleurait. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps, tant de chose qu'il voulait simplement oublier.

-Chris, calme-toi, murmura Piper, caressant le dos du jeune homme en espérant l'apaiser. Tout va bien, continua-t-elle. Elle lui prit le bras et le dirigea vers le canapé du salon, afin de l'y asseoir et de le rassurer. Elle pouvait voir tant la situation l'avait bouleversé et étrangement, à se moment-là, elle se sentit énormément prêt de lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et essuya les larmes de son visage, tapotant ses cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'y accoté. Il se coucha sur le divan, recroquevillé sur lui-même, et serra les jambes de sa mère. Phoebe, qui s'était remis du choc, les suivit au salon, sentant peu à peu Chris se calmer. Il commençait à arrêter de trembler et après quelques minutes, il s'endormit, réconforter par la présence de sa mère. Celle-ci le regardait, étonné par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle lui jouait dans les cheveux, observant le visage strié de larmes de Chris. La ressemblance la frappa enfin, mais elle s'obstina à croire qu'il était impossible que l'évidence soit en fait… la réalité. Quelle mère ne reconnaitrait pas son propre enfant ? Et quelle mère le traiterait de façon si horrible ? Troublée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer avoir vue juste. Un léger sourire traversa son visage. Elle aimait l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant. D'avoir un petit frère pour Wyatt avec qui il pourrait jouer et qui ferait tout pour le ramener sur le droit chemin.

C'est à ce moment-là que le petit garçon signala sa présence à travers le moniteur posé sur la table basse à côté d'elle. Le blondinet s'était réveillé et réclamait l'attention de sa mère.

-Chris, mon cœur, réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle, faisant sourire Phoebe qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux. Le jeune homme ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, épuisé par les évènements qui venaient tout juste de se passer. Mon grand, réveille-toi, continua Piper. Je dois aller voir Wyatt.

-Mais, commença Chris, incertain d'être capable de se séparer d'elle ne serait-ce que pour une seconde.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais juste le chercher et je redescends. De toute façon, avec toi et Wyatt dans les parages, je suis sûr qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver, termina-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Chris, surprit par l'acte de tendresse de sa mère, se détendit quelques secondes. Paige, qui s'était tenu tout se temps dans la cuisine avec Léo, venait tout juste de revenir. Elle regarda Chris puis soupira.

-Où est Léo ? demanda Phoebe, sentant étrangement très mal la situation.

-Retourné au près des Fondateurs, répondit-elle, avant de se retourner vers Chris. Une chance que tu as compris comment fonctionnait ton pouvoir à temps, sinon Piper serait probablement morte, dit-elle d'un ton plein de reproche, ce qui surprit les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

-Paige ! s'offusqua Phoebe.

-Mais quoi ? C'est vrai, répondit-elle. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi les Fondateurs nous on envoyer un novice comme être de lumière. Il ne savait même pas comment guérir avant maintenant. Il aurait put tous nous faire tuer !

-Il nous a sauvées la vie ! répondit Phoebe sur un ton de reproche envers sa sœur.

-Quand même. Je dis juste que c'était vraiment irresponsable de la part de leur part de nous l'envoyer alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs s'il pouvait nous sauvé en cas d'attaque, dit-elle, avant de remarquer la pâleur qu'avait prit le visage de Chris. Oh, pardonne-moi, Chris, je ne voulais pas t'offusquer, continua-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir mit l'être de lumière dans cette état. C'est juste que, tu comprends, ça aurait put être dangereux.

-Mais il nous a sauvées la vie, répliqua Phoebe d'un ton sec. Ne l'écoute pas, Chris. Sans toi, nous ne serions sûrement plus là aujourd'hui. Tu nous as sauvées la vie.

-Écoutez, je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal, Chris, mais je crois vraiment que tu devrais retourner dans le futur, dit-elle. À la réaction qu'eurent sa sœur et son être de lumière, elle continua avant de se faire interrompre. Je sais que tu es là pour sauver Wyatt, mais maintenant, on connait la menace. Nous pouvons très bien nous en occupés nous-mêmes. Ne le prends pas mal, Chris, mais je crois vraiment que se serait mieux, pour notre sécurité ET pour la tienne, que tu retournes à ton époque.

-MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS SÉRIEUSEMENT PENSER ÇA, s'écria Phoebe, offusquer, alors que Chris était sans voix, blesser par les propos de sa tante.

-Oui, Phoebe, je le pense. De toute façon, je suis désolé, mais Léo est déjà partit voir les Fondateurs pour leur en parler.

-Pour leur parler de quoi ? interrompit Piper, qui venait tout juste de revenir, Wyatt dans les bras.

-Paige et Léo ont décidés de renvoyer Chris dans le futur, s'exclama Phoebe.

-QUOI ? s'offusqua Piper à son tour.

-Écoute Piper, je crois vraiment que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde…

-De quel droit te permet-tu de prendre se genre de décision ? LÉO ! cria Piper, appelant son mari pour lui faire clairement comprendre son point.

-Laisse tomber, répondit Chris. Il s'en fou complètement. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est m'avoir hors de sa vue. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile qui…

-Chris, surveille ton langage, gronda Piper en mère qu'elle était.

-Mais c'est vrai, ce n'est qu'un idiot, répliqua-t-il.

-Chris ! continua-t-elle sur un ton sévère. Le jeune homme soupira lourdement et se leva, excédé, avant de se rasseoir face au regard que lui envoyait sans mère. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas à argumenter là et qu'il devrait se garder pour lui ses pensées.

-Paige… commença Phoebe, avant d'être interrompu.

-Écoutez, il n'est tout simplement pas prêt à être un être de lumière. Suis-je la seule à avoir vue qu'il a battu Léo parce qu'il est arrivé en retard alors QU'IL est sensé nous protéger ? demanda-t-elle. Et sérieusement, il tremble depuis tout à l'heure parce qu'il nous a vue blessé.

-Non, il tremble parce qu'il croyait que Piper allait mourir.

-Oui, parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir la sauvé. Et sérieusement, on passe notre temps à côtoyer la mort. Il ne peut pas pleurer chaque fois qu'un démon nous blesse !

-Paige ! se fâcha Piper. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Il n'a pas pleuré parce qu'il nous a vue blesser, Paige. Il pleurait parce qu'il croyait perdre Piper. Et d'ailleurs, jeune homme, tu nous dois des explications. Pourquoi nous l'as-tu caché ? demanda Phoebe à l'attention de son neveu.

-Caché quoi ? demanda la plus jeune des sœurs. Elle n'obtenu aucune réponse. Chris se contenta de garder le silence, regardant Phoebe, incertain de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Oh, sérieusement, Chris. Tu crois que nous ne l'aurions pas compris. Regarde l'état de la maison. Tu as presque tout détruit en la pensant morte. Et sincèrement, je sais comment fonctionne le pouvoir de guérison. Il se manifeste quand une énorme quantité d'amour et généré. Et j'ai le pouvoir d'empathie aussi, je te rappelle. J'ai ressenti tout ce que tu ressentais, tout à l'heure. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer tant tes sentiments étaient intenses.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Paige, confuse. Piper s'était assis au côté de Chris, mélangé dans ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Phoebe en était venue à la même conclusion qu'elle. Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elles avaient raison ? Ou bien se trompaient-elles ?

-Mi-être de lumière, mi-sorcier, venu du futur sauvé Wyatt. Pleure en croyant avoir perdu Piper et en veut à Léo de ne JAMAIS lui répondre ? Sérieusement, tu n'as toujours pas fait le lien ? demanda Phoebe. Paige ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et répéta le geste, de plus en plus confuse.

-Il est le fils de Piper et de Léo, expliqua Phoebe, le sourire aux lèvres. Le petit frère de Wyatt. Chris regardait le plancher, un peu gêner. Sa couverture était tombé et il était maintenant dans de beaux draps.

-Mais, c'est impossible… Commença Paige. Piper n'est pas enceinte… Si ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Piper.

-Oh, non. Répondit-elle. Mais j'imagine que ça va venir. Elle regarda Chris, maintenant certaine de qui il était.

-Tu es… le frère de Wyatt ? demanda Paige. Chris acquiesça sans dire un mot.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? demanda une nouvelle fois Phoebe.

-Oui, je t'aurais aidé, répondit Piper.

-Sérieusement, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu aurais cru un inconnu qui affirmait être ton fils du futur venu sauvé son frère démoniaque alors que tu ne l'avais même pas encore…fabriqué.

-Bon, d'accord, dit comme ça, c'est dur à croire. Mais je suis sûr que si tu avais prit le temps de TOUT nous expliquer, nous t'aurions cru…

-Je ne peux pas, Piper…

-Maman, l'interrompit-elle, mais Chris l'ignora.

-Ça risque de tout changer…

-Mais tu es venu ici pour changer le futur, justement, répliqua Phoebe.

-Oui, mais seulement une partie. Je ne peux pas TOUT changer. C'est contre les règles et ça peut être tout simplement pire que ce ne l'es déjà.

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas me dire au moins que tu étais mon fils ? demanda Piper, déçu.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment sensé savoir que tu vas avoir un enfant avant même de tomber enceinte, répondit-il.

Piper ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait raison sur ce sujet. Et si cela changeait jusqu'à son existence ?

-Il risquerait de ne jamais naitre, expliqua Phoebe. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger de le faire. Sinon, ça risque, tu sais, de gâcher la magie du moment…

Piper ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Chris l'interrompit.

-Elle a raison… Et si je ne viens pas au monde, je ne pourrai pas venir vous avertir de ce qui arrive à Wyatt.

La maman les regarda, à tour de rôle, avant de soupirer en signe de défaite.

-Peut-être…Peut-être devrait-on nous effacer la mémoire ? répondit Paige. Je veux dire, juste de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Ce serait peut-être plus prudent…

-Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Piper, mais dès qu'elle croisa le regard de son fils, elle sut qu'elle devait le faire.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Mais que va-t-on faire de Léo ?

-Et bien, on a qu'à lui expliquer…

-NON, ordonna Chris. Non ! On lui efface aussi la mémoire. C'est tout.

Piper ne rajouta pas un mot et la petite famille monta à l'étage, prêt à chercher dans le livre des Ombres une formule ou une potion qui les ferait oublier cette journée. Après quelques minutes de recherche, les trois sœurs trouvèrent la potion et commencèrent à la fabriquer. Chris, pendant ce temps, était partie recoucher Wyatt. Piper vint le chercher une fois la potion terminé, pour le retrouver face à son petit frère en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Chris… commença-t-elle, faisant sursauté le jeune homme.

-Tu m'as fait peur…

-Désolé, répondit-elle. La potion est prête.

-D'accord.

-Vient avec nous. Je vais appeler ton père… dit-elle, s'interrompant en voyant la réaction de son fils lorsqu'elle prononça se mot, puis elle se corrigea. Léo… Et nous lui lanceront la potion. Ensuite toi et les autres la prendrez et quand tout le monde sera réveiller, je l'a prendrai à mon tour.

-Quoi ? Non, pourquoi je la prendrais ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme-ci le fait de savoir allait changer quoi que se soit pour moi…

-Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de cette journée. Ça a été très éprouvant et…

-Piper !

-Maman, corrigea-t-elle. Et il n'y a rien à redire. Tu l'as prends, un point c'est tout.

Il soupira, puis acquiesça.

-Mais promets-moi que tu l'as prendras, dit-il, ce à quoi elle acquiesça à son tour. Ils montèrent tout les deux au grenier pour rejoindre les deux autres sœurs qui venaient de terminer de mettre la potion dans des flacons.

-Êtes-vous sûr que nous ne nous souviendrons plus de rien ? demanda Chris.

-Sûr et certaines. Tu ne douterais pas des capacités de tes tantes, tout de même, répondit Paige avec un clin d'œil. Chris ria de bon cœur, avant d'être interrompu par Phoebe.

-Oh ! J'aurais préféré ne pas oublier… Peut-être que je pourrais ne pas prendre la potion, non ? Ça n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que se soit pour moi…

-Phoebe, gronda Paige.

-Tu es incapable de tenir un secret, répondit Chris.

-Tu ne tiendras pas plus de cinq minutes, continua Piper.

Phoebe se renfrogna et accepta.

-Je devrais prendre la potion en dernier, tenta Chris.

-Oh, non ! Je veux être certaine que tu la prennes. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais la prendre moi aussi. Je ne prendrais pas la chance de modifier à ce point le futur moi non plus, dit Piper en soupirant. Et puis, si tu es celui qui va nous trouver, nous allons encore te suspecter, ce que je ne veux pas.

Chris soupira. Sa mère avait raison et il détestait cela. Il aurait préféré être celui qui la prenne en dernier, mais visiblement, Piper ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon et s'obstiner avec sa mère était toujours inutile. Phoebe se tourna vers son neveu et lui pinça les joues, reprenant le ton de voix qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour Wyatt.

-Oh ! Tu vas me manquer. Aller, fait un câlin à tante Phoebe, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, faisant rire Chris. Il se retourna vers Paige et la serra dans ses bras elle aussi.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que tout va bien aller, le rassura-t-elle. Il se retourna finalement vers sa mère et angoissa légèrement. Après l'avoir presque perdu aujourd'hui, il n'aimait pas l'idée de se faire oublier par elle. Piper caressa la joue de son grand garçon, les larmes aux yeux.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de foncer tête baisser combattre ses démons, j'aimerais bien, lui dit-elle.

-Je suis un Halliwell, répondit-il. J'ai ça dans le sang.

Piper ria de bon cœur, avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

-Tu ne me connais presque pas, répondit-il, un peu triste.

-Mais je t'aime quand même, dit-elle, l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Moi aussi, maman, répondit-il, le cœur lourd. Piper lui sourit et se retourna vers ses sœurs. Prête ?

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent.

-LÉO, crièrent-elles tous en même temps.

Il apparut quelques secondes plus tard devant le petit groupe.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il. Il s'est passé quelques choses d'autres ?

-Non, répondit Piper. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais déjà parlé aux Fondateurs à propos du départ de Chris, dit-elle, retenant la main de Paige pour ne pas qu'elle envoie la potion immédiatement. Léo ne le remarqua pas, leurs mains étant cachées derrière la table sur laquelle elles fabriquaient leurs potions.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Les Fondateurs m'ont envoyés faire quelques choses avant. Mais je le ferai dès que j'y retournerai, répondit-il.

-Non, tu ne le feras pas, répondit Paige, avant de lui lancer la potion, maintenant que Piper lui avait lâché la main. Léo n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas pensé à s'éclipser, trop surpris par le geste de sa belle-sœur. Léo s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

-Désolé, murmura Paige. Mais c'est pour le bien de tes fils.

Phoebe tendis une bouteille vers Chris, puis une vers Piper. Elle et Paige avaient déjà les leurs.

-Alors, je crois que c'est le moment. Et bien, tu vas me manquer, renifla la sœur du milieu.

-Techniquement, tu ne t'en souviendras pas, donc…dit la plus jeune sœur.

-Oh, tais-toi donc et bois ta potion, répliqua-t-elle, avant d'avaler la sienne, suivit de près par sa sœur. Chris ouvrit la sienne, mais sa mère l'interrompit.

-Quel est ton plat préféré ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mon quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Ton repas préféré. J'aimerais bien te cuisiner quelque chose…

-Maman…dit Chris, avant de s'interrompre. Le regard de sa mère en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait, alors il se sentit obligé de répondre.

-J'aime bien ton rôti de porc, dit-il en rougissant un peu. Piper acquiesça et Chris dirigea une nouvelle fois la bouteille vers ses lèvres, avant d'être interrompu de nouveau.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir. Tu sais, pour ne pas te blesser, ou…

Chris lui sourit. Sa mère lui avait tant manqué, la retrouver enfin lui faisait du bien. Il s'essaya parterre, rassurant ainsi Piper, puis avala le petit flacon. La jeune femme descendit à la cuisine. Elle attendrait que tous le monde se soient réveillé pour leur donner une explication puis prendrais la potion avant de se coucher. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tous ensorcelé en même temps, au cas où les démons attaqueraient.

Une fois arrivé à la cuisine, elle déposa une note sur le frigidaire, espérant qu'elle penserait à en donner à Chris une fois que la potion aurait fait son effet. Elle monta pour rejoindre la chambre de son fils, y resta quelques minutes. La potion ne faisait perdre connaissance que quelques minutes, elle remonta donc voir si tout le monde était réveillé. Léo se leva et la regarda. Les autres étaient encore sans connaissance.

-Des démons nous ont attaqués, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont lancés exactement, mais c'était puissant. Vous dormez depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle. Pourrais-tu ramener Paige et Phoebe à leur appartement et leur expliquer, s'il te plait. Je vais m'occuper de Chris. Je dois encore lui parler des démons contre lesquels il s'est encore battu hier.

Léo la regarda, confus, mais il acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers les deux sœurs et s'éclipsa avec elles, toujours un peu sonné. Piper s'essaya et attendit patiemment que son fils se réveille et lorsque ceci fait, elle le regarda et lui sourit.

-Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Attaque de démons. Ils ont lancés une potion de sommeil.

-Oh… Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

-Oui, oui ! Et Wyatt aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

-Oh…D'accord, répondit-il. Je… je crois que je vais y aller…

Piper lui sourit et ils se relevèrent. Il s'éclipsa, laissant seul la jeune maman avec ses pensées. Elle prit la potion dans ses mains, puis descendit les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de s'étendre et d'avaler la potion.

_Deux jours plus tard._

Chris regarda Wyatt, qui jouait avec son petit camion. Il s'approcha et s'essaya avec lui, avant de commencer à jouer avec lui. Il prit un petit livre et commença à lui montrer les images qui s'y trouvaient, apprenant au petit garçon quels étaient les mots pour désigner les objets. Piper, qui avait confié la garde à Chris le temps qu'elle aille au toilette, revenu à ce moment-là. Elle les regarda jouer quelques minutes, déposant sa main sur son ventre, par reflexe. Un instant, elle s'imagina deux petits garçons jouant ensembles. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Un jour, elle se le promettait, elle aurait un autre enfant.

Chris leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Piper, rougissant quelques peu de s'être fait surprendre ainsi. La jeune maman le regarda, avant de se souvenir que l'heure du souper approchait.

-Il reste un peu de rôti que j'ai fait, si tu en veux. Tu pourrais rester à souper. Je suis sûr que Wyatt aimerait ça, dit-elle au jeune homme, avant de sourire à son tour.

-Avec plaisir.

Piper se dirigea vers la cuisine, prêt à préparer leurs repas. Oui, définitivement. Un jour, Wyatt l'aurait, son petit frère.


End file.
